Herido
by sophiepurple4
Summary: Era una noche fría y obscura, el viento soplaba muy fuerte. -Abril! ¡CUIDADO! - fue lo único que se escuchó. -Donnie! ¡NO! - se oyó a Abril gritando de rodillas en el suelo. Ya se soy muy mala con los Summary pero por favor pasen y lean :)
1. Capitulo 1: Accidente

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo otra historia pero esta vez de Las Tortugas Ninja 2012 así que pasen y lean :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Accidente**

Era una noche fría y obscura, el viento soplaba muy fuerte. Nuestros jóvenes héroes estaban una vez más peleando con el Kraang y al igual que en la mayoría de las veces Abril estaba ahí tratando de ayudarlos, aunque a pesar de sus intentos no la dejaban en especial Donnie

-Tengan cuidado con los lásers! - grito Leo

-No nos digas genio - Dijo Rapha con un cierto y muy notorio sarcasmo

-No vallan a empezar a pelear en este momento! - les grito Donnie mientras peleaba con un Kraang y también cuidando a Abril, aunque a ella no le gustaba para nada la idea

-Kraang debe recuperar la forma de vida que Kraang necesita - dijo uno de los Kraang disparándoles

En ese momento uno de los lásers reboto contra algo haciendo que el disparo se saliera de control

-Chicos tengan cuidado con ese láser! - grito Mikey

El láser seguía sin curso hasta que de pronto fijo una trayectoria la cual era Abril

-Abril! ¡CUIDADO! - fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que Donnie se pusiera enfrente de Abril para recibir el disparo por ella

-Donnie! ¡NO! - se oyó a Abril gritando de rodillas en el suelo agarrando a Donnie. Los tres hermanos voltearon a ver lo que había pasado, cuando vieron la escena fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba Abril y Donnie. El Kraang aprovecho ese momento para escapar

-¿Qué paso? - pregunto Leo

-El disparo del que nos advertiste venia hacia mí y no me di cuenta pero cuando oí gritar a Donnie mi nombre volteé rápido el corrió y se puso enfrente de mí, por mi culpa recibió el láser, por mi culpa esta inconsciente - contesto Abril con lágrimas corriendo por su cara

-No es tu culpa Abril - dijo Mikey viendo con ojos tristes a su amiga y a su hermano inconsciente en los brazos de Abril

-En vez de estar aquí hablando mejor llevémoslo a la guarida - dijo Rapha preocupado

-Rapha tiene razón no perdamos más tiempo - dijo Leo

Entre Leo y Rapha se llevaron a Donnie mientras Mikey trataba de calmar a Abril, la cual no dejaba de culparse

-Todo fue mi culpa Mikey - dijo Abril entre lágrimas en los ojos

-No fue tu culpa Abril, fue un accidente - dijo Mikey agarrando el hombro de Abril

Abril no respondió nada solo siguió llorando en silencio mientras Mikey trataba de calmarla sin éxito alguno

(…)

Ya en la guarida llamaron al Maestro Splinter para que les dijera que debían hacer para ayudar a Donnie

-Muy bien, póngalo en su cama despacio - dijo el Maestro Splinter

-Pero, ¿Va a estar bien? - pregunto Abril aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si va a estar bien, solo necesita descansar y despertara cuando su cuerpo y alma se seintan mejor - les el Maestro Splinter volteándolos a ver

-Hai Sensei - dejaron todos al unísono

Todos esperaron a que el Maestro Splinter se retirara del cuarto para empezar a hablar de nuevo y empezar a curar a Donnie de todos los golpes y el disparo que recibió del Kraang

-Muy bien pues ya está - dijo Leo

-Entonces vámonos - dijo Rapha

-Vamos Abril - dijo Mikey

-No Mikey yo me voy a quedar a cuidar a Donnie por cualquier cosa que necesite o si despierta - dijo Abril

-Estas segura? - pregunto Leo

-Si - contesto Abril

Después de la respuesta de Abril los chicos se despidieron y salieron de la habitación. Ya sola en la habitación con Donnie, Abril se la paso leyendo un libro pero perdía fácilmente la concentración ya que no podía dejar de ver a Donnie, no sabía por qué pero hace tiempo que se sentía así cuando estaba a su lado

Hasta que empezó a ver que Donnie se empezó a mover después de tantas horas de estar acostado.

-Donnie? -

**Continuara ...**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado dejen sus reviws acepto comentarios, criticas, etc :)**


	2. Capitulo 2: Despertando

**Capitulo 2: Despertando**

-Donnie, que bueno que ya despertaste - dijo Abril muy alegre y abrazando, lo cual hizo que Donnie se sonrojara

-Abril? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? - pregunto Donnie

-Bueno después de que recibiste el disparo por mi culpa, te desmallaste y luego te trajimos aquí para curarte - respondió Abril a las preguntas que le hizo Donnie

-Espera, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo? - Donnie pregunto muy preocupado

-Calma estoy bien gracias a ti - respondió rápido para no preocupar más a Donnie

-Qué bueno pero ¿Y mis hermanos? - pregunto Donnie dando un suspiro de alivio de que Abril estaba bien

-Creo que están viendo la televisión, la verdad es qué no he salido de aquí desde que te trajimos - contesto Abril acercando un poco más la silla a la cama

-¿Cuantas horas he dormido? - pregunto Donnie

-Un poco más de 4 horas - contesto Abril

-Enserio? - pregunto Donnie

-Si - contesto Abril

-Tengo que pararme ya no me puedo quedar más tiempo acostado - Dijo Donnie tratándose de parar

-No, el Maestro Splinter dijo que tenías que descansar - dicho esto Abril lo acomodo de nuevo en su cama

-Está bien - dijo Donnie

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto Abril

-Pues me siento todavía muy adolorido - dijo Donnie quejándose un poco

-Bueno, pues mientras estés en cama yo me quedare contigo hasta que ya no te duela nada y te sientas mejor - dijo Abril regalándole una sonrisa

-Segura que te quieres quedar a cuidarme? - pregunto Donnie

-Sí, estoy muy segura además fue mi culpa que te allá dado el láser - dijo Abril agachando la cabeza

-Abril... no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente - dijo Donnie sentándose en su cama

-Claro que si es culpa mía, si hubiera estado más atenta a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor no estaríamos aquí hablando - dijo Abril acercándose un poco más y poniendo una cara triste

-No Abril, además ¿cómo ibas a saber que el disparo iba hacia ti? - pregunto Donnie algo serio

-Como ya te dije pude haber puesto más atención, además te quería preguntar algo - dijo Abril con un tono tranquilo

-Y qué es lo que me quieres preguntar - dijo Donnie algo extrañado

-Bueno ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - pregunto Abril, aunque ella tenía la idea de lo que le iba a contestar

-Este… Yo lo hice… bueno es qué tu Abril… - Donnie no pudo terminar de hablar por que se oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta

TOC TOC

-Podemos pasar? - pregunto Leo abriendo un poco la puerta

-Si claro, pasen - contesto Donnie –Luego seguimos hablando Abril-susurro para que sus hermanos no lo oyeran

-¿Cómo te sientes Donnie? - pregunto Mikey preocupado

-Pues todavía me siento adolorido, pero ya me estoy sintiendo mejor - contesto Donnie

-Era obvio como no se va a sentir mejor si Abril es la que lo está cuidando - dijo Rapha en voz baja, pero eso no evito que lo pudieran escuchar, comentario por el cual Leo le dio un codazo y Abril fingió no haberlo oído

-El Maestro Splinter nos dio que te dijéramos que tienes que descansar más tiempo - comento Leo

-¿Cuánto más? - pregunto Donnie

-Hasta que ya no te duela nada – contesto Rapha

-No puede ser, eso podría tardar otro día más y yo no puedo estar acostado tanto tiempo - protesto Donnie

-Ni modo Donnie así es la vida - dijo Mikey

-Bueeno nosotros ya nos vamos para que sigas descansando - dijo Leo acercándose a la puerta

-Nos vamos chicos - dijo Abril cuando salieron del cuarto

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste :)**


	3. Capitulo 3: Cuidando a Donnie

**Capitulo 3: Cuidando a Donnie**

La mayoría del día Donnie y Abril se la pasaron platicando todo el día solo para matar el tiempo, Donnie disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y de ver lo hermosa que es, Abril también disfrutaba de la compañía de Donnie aunque no podía explicarse por qué cada vez que estaba junto el sentía mariposas en el estómago

Así se la pasaron hasta que Donnie se quedó dormido, Abril se paró y tapo con la cobija para que no sintiera frio, de pronto sintió un impulso de darle un beso de buenas noches. Donnie solo sintió el cálido beso de Abril y solo sonrió

Abril salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido que despertara a Donnie, cuando logro salir de la habitación se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua

-Como esta Donnie? - pregunto Leo acercándose a Abril

-Está bien se quedó dormido, pero creo que pronto se sentirá mejor - contesto Abril

-Qué bueno, gracias por cuidar de Donnie Abril aunque no tenías que hacerlo - dijo Leo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-No te preocupes no es nada, además es mi amigo y lo aprecio mucho aparte fue mi culpa, pero quisiera entender algo - dijo Abril bebiendo un poco de agua

-Que es Abril? - pregunto Leo

-Dijo se lo agradezco siempre me está cuidando mucho y siempre me ayuda sin importar la situación o de que se trate y solo quería saber ¿Por qué lo hace? - contesto Abril a la pregunta de Leo

-Bueno este…- Leo no sabía que contestar además que si le mentía ella se iba a dar cuenta

-¿Leo tu sabes por qué? - pregunto Abril

-Por qué eres su amiga y él te quiere mucho Abril - contesto Leo desviando su mirada de Abril. Ella no le creyó mucho

-Bueno gracias, voy a regresar con Donnie para ver si sigue dormido - dijo Abril saliendo de la cocina y despidiéndose de Leo

Abril llego a la habitación y vio que Donnie aún seguía dormido así que volvió a agarrar el libro y comenzó a leer

La mañana había llegado, Abril se fe a la escuela como de costumbre y como no quería irse sin despedirse de Donnie le dejo una nota

**_Donnie:_**

**Tuve que ir a clases al rato regreso, por favor descansa no trates de hacer nada de esfuerzos cuando regrese te seguiré cuidando**

**Atte: Abril**

A Donnie seguía sin gustarle eso de quedarse en cama todo el día sin hacer nada pero por el simple acho de que Abril fue la que le dejo la nota fue suficiente para quedarse ahí

Unas horas más tarde llego Abril

-Hola chicos - saludo Abril

-Hola Abril - contestaron los chicos

-¿Y Casey? - pregunto Rapha

-Ahí viene - contesto Abril volteando a ver hacia tras

-Hola chicos - saludo Casey a todo el mundo

-Hola Casey – dijo Rapha acercándose Casey

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer? - pregunto Rapha

-Lo siento Rapha es que no pude venir - contesto Casey

-Bueno chicos yo voy a ver como esta Donnie - dijo Abril dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto

-Está bien Abril - dijeron los chicos

TOC TOC

-Hola Donnie - saludo Abril

-Hola Abril ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto Donnie

-Bien y tu ¿Cómo te sientes? - dijo Abril sentándose al lado de su amigo

-Ya me siento un poco mejor - contesto Donnie sonriéndole a Abril

-Qué bueno que ya te sientas u poco mejor - dijo Abril con justo

-¿Y cómo te fue en la escuela? - Pregunto Donnie

-Me fue bien gracias por preguntar - contesto

-Bueno creo que ya es tiempo que vuelva a mis actividades - dijo Donnie poniéndose de pie

-¿Estás seguro? - pregunto Abril preocupada

-Si - contesto Donnie

-Está bien en ese caso te puedo preguntar algo - dijo Abril acercándose

-Claro Abril ¿Cuál es? - pregunto Donnie

-Bueno es algo difícil - contesto Abril

-Vamos no creo que sea tan difícil contestar la pregunta - dijo Donnie

-Ok, ¿Por qué recibiste el disparo por mí? - pregunto Abril haciendo que Donnie se pusiera algo nervioso

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste :)**


	4. Capitulo 4: Confesion

**Capitulo 4: Confesion**

-Bueno - Donnie no sabía que contestar, estaba muy nervioso no sabía si le decía que la amaba, que se moría por ella o simplemente contestar otra cosa

-Donnie - dijo Abril, eso lo trajo de vuelta

-Está bien te diré porque lo hice Abril - dijo Donnie muy decidido

-Bueno pues dime Donnie - Dijo Abril algo seria

-Pero con una condición - comento Donnie

-¿Cuál es? - pregunto Abril

-Que vallamos al laboratorio y ahí te contestare - respondió Donnie

-Está bien Donnie, vamos al laboratorio - dijo Abril algo cofundada de ¿Por qué en el laboratorio? Era una pregunta que no podía contestar

Ya en el laboratorio Donnie cerró la puerta

-Bueno ya estamos aquí, ¿pero por qué aquí? – pregunto Abril

-Porque aquí nadie va escuchar lo que platiquemos - contesto Donnie

-Está bien - dijo Abril algo extrañada

-Abril tengo algo que confesarte algo - dijo Donnie nervioso y dando una larga respiración

-¿Qué es Donnie? - pregunto Abril acercándose ya que Donnie se habia alegado un poco de Abril

-Abril desde que te vi por primera vez esa noche que te salve sentí algo por ti, algo que jamás había sentido - con cada palabra Abril sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón y aunque Donnie hizo una pausa Abril prefirió estar en silencio para no interrumpir a Donnie

Donnie hizo una última respiración

-Abril yo... yo… yo te amo, te amo desde el primer momento y cuando te fui conociendo me di cuenta que eres la chica más increíble y más hermosa que había conocido - cuando Donnie termino de hablar, Abril no sabía que decir

-Y siempre he tenido muy claro que tal vez tu nunca me querrías de esa forma porque tú eres una humana y yo soy un mutan…- Donnie no pudo terminar la palabra porque Abril le puso un dedo en la en señal de que ya no hablara

-Donnie ya no digas más - dijo Abril mirándolo directamente a los ojos –Donnie yo… yo también siento lo mismo, yo también te amo - termino de decir Abril

-¿E… enserio? - pregunto Donnie algo tartamudean té

-Si Donnie, es enserio - respondió Abril

Poco a poco se fueron acercando más sus caras para darse un beso en los labios, pero alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Chicos ¿Están aquí? - pregunto Mikey

-Si Mikey estamos aquí - contestaron Donnie y Abril molestos

-¿Qué quieres? - pregunto Donnie molesto

-Solo venía a ver si tenían algo de hambre - contesto Mikey

-No Mikey no tenemos hambre, gracias por preguntar - dijo Abril con un tono amable

-Bueno si les da hambre ya saben a dónde ir - dijo Mikey saliendo del laboratorio

-Adiós - dijo Donnie

-Gracias Mikey - dijo Abril despidiéndose de su amigo

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos

-Bueno que estábamos haciendo o en donde nos quedamos - dijo Abril acercándose a Donnie

-Bueno yo me acuerdo que estábamos a punto de darnos un beso - dijo Donnie sonrojado

En ese mismo momento Donnie agarro a Abril por la cintura y la jalo suavemente hacia él y en ese momento unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso pero a la vez sincero así pasaron unos segundos.

Hasta que por fin se separaron para tomar algo de aire

-Te amo Donnie

-Te amo Abril

Se dijeron el uno al otro viéndose a los ojos con amor.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado mi historia :) gracias por sus comentarios**

**XD**


End file.
